Afterlife: Heaven and Hell
by BeastBoyintheBlue
Summary: All the ZWarriors have died now. The only ones left are Pan and Goku Jr. Gohan and everyone else is now in heaven. The afterlife is new and exciting and there are many things to do and many chances to make up for lost time…


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and if I did I would definitely make a Gohan saga that takes place between the cell games saga and the great Saiyaman saga and I would also make an afterlife saga all starring Gohan!

Ok so I have an OC from another fic (kind of like the prequel to this) that's not even finished so ill give you some info on him

Name: Ptolemy

Heritage: saiyan (mother escaped to earth and had him the same time as Gohan was born but died so he was an orphan)

Stage: Super Saiyan 2/Ascended Saiyan (for now…)

Best Friends: Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin

Ok well there you go, one more thing and then im done.

Died: Cell kills him in the other story (I actually haven't gotten to that part yet, hehe)

Summary: All the Z-Warriors have died now. The only ones left are Pan and Goku Jr. The afterlife is new and exciting and there are many things to discover and do…

There was a white light everything was so bright, when the light faded Gohan found himself standing in a line of white ghosts. Oddly, everything seemed somehow bigger. He slightly remembered the place but it had been a long time since he had last died. He had lived to be 107 while Videl, sadly, only lived to be 97.

At least he could see her again, that was something he was looking forward to. How he knew he was dead wasn't super clear but he knew that he was, especially after the pain in his chest and the sudden silence. He entered a big house and saw that behind him the line of fluffy floating chatty pillows went on for miles.

He had been in line for at least an hour now. He entered the house and saw blue men with horns standing around and one giant purple one with a huge beard sitting at an equally large desk. He stepped up to it. The giant man read a sheet and said his name.

"Gohan?" he said," wait a minute, the hair, the expression; you must be Goku's son!"

Gohan stared and finally got the guts to say something. "Um, yeah." He said.

"Your father has been waiting for years and so have many others!" said the huge man.

He put his hand forward to shake and Gohan grabbed it his hand was definitely smaller, and not just smaller than the big guy's but smaller than usual. He grabbed the hand and shook it.

The humungous man looked at his hand and laughed. "What a mighty grip!" he bellowed. "By the way I'm the Ogre King Yamma."

Gohan smiled. "Nice to meet you." Now his voice sounded like it hadn't even broke yet.

'So these must be other ogres.' He thought.

Yamma stamped the paper and a blue ogre led him to a series of planes. A broken, old rusty one sat in the corner; he was put into a big white new one. Many of the ogres were amazed that he had a body, which Yamma told him only heroes were aloud. He suppressed a laugh at how the other ghosts looked, now that he thought of it he was a ghost too, in their chairs with the seat belt over them.

"Wow, this is pretty cool" he said.

'Father.' He thought. It had been so long since he had seen Goku, almost 80 years. He also couldn't forget Krillin or Piccolo or maybe even Trunks from the future might be there. He ate some peanuts, which felt a little bit like they went right through him; they actually did with the other bodiless ghosts, which made him wonder what the point was.

It took awhile be he made it to wherever they were going. He stooped a flight attendant. "Uh, Ma'am, where are we going?" he asked.

She smiled. "We are going to Heaven!" she said and pulled the curtain away from the window. Out side was a planet floating there, a blue and green planet. She walked away as the pilot announced they were going to land. After he left the plane, he stood around the airport.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Now what?" he asked no one in particular.

"You come with us!" Gohan turned, he knew that voice. "Krillin!" he yelled out and embraced his friend.

He took a good look at him. "Hey, you're bald again!" he said rather loudly.

"Hey, it suites me more anyways." Krillin laughed.

"What, we're not important?"

Gohan saw Tien, Chiaotzuh, Yamcha, and Trunks stood behind Krillin. Gohan smiled widely and hugged all of them nearly chocking most of them to death. They all looked the same as they had during the time of the androids and Cell.

They had so many stories that he couldn't believe. There were many fighters and the frequent ghost all around. There look to be guys from different galaxies entirely, even some Nameks (unbeknownst to Gohan, one of those Nameks was good old Nail). The Z-Warriors took him to this huge field of flowers.

He saw a group of people that he had missed so much, his mom, Videl, Bulma, and………………..Dabura!? The demon king had a ghost tail but the rest of his body was intact and he had a halo of flowers on his head, plus his eyes seemed extremely bug. They were all talking happily and chatting. Videl was the first to notice.

"Gohan!" she screamed and ran or really floated over. She gave him a big hug. She seemed exactly his height. Now was the time for reunions. He kissed her pationately until Chichi shoved her out of the way and gave him a great big hug and thousands of kisses on the cheek. They sat there talking about many things, mostly about all the things you could do in the afterlife.

"C'mon Gohan, there's someone that's been waiting for you a long time." Said Krillin.

They took him to a big house, in front of it, and the stylish car next to it, fighters were training and sparring. One man stood out particularly. He had black hair and an orange Gi on.

"Father."

A/N: theres the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Ill try to update soon and im sorry if it seemed short the other chapters will be longer. Until next time! SuperSaiyan2Gohan


End file.
